Conventional infant strollers are known in the art. Typically, infant strollers include a stroller frame having a first side frame and a second side frame spaced laterally from the first side frame and supporting a seat for a child to ride in. The stroller frames are usually foldable in at least one direction to allow the stroller to collapse to a folded position. Strollers oftentimes include a tray assembly attached to the stroller and extending from one side of the stroller frame to the other and across the seating area to provide a child with a convenient tray surface, to provide entertainment, and/or to act as a passive restraint to maintain the child in the seating area.